Tania Mouraud
Tania Mouraud, plasticienne contemporaine française née le 2 janvier 1942 à Paris Biographie et œuvre Tania Mouraud est née à Paris le 2 janvier 1942. Elle est la fille de Martine Mouraud, journaliste devenue ensuite femme d’affaires puis écrivaine, et de Marcel Mouraud, avocat et collectionneur d’art moderne, tous les deux engagés dans la Résistance. Autodidacte, elle est très tôt sensibilisée à l’art par son environnement familial. Elle vit en Angleterre puis en Allemagne, où elle rencontre les formes artistiques les plus avant-gardistes. Elle se forme au contact des membres du groupe ZERO, et se lie d’amitié avec Gotthard Graubner. À la fin des années 1960, elle séjourne à New York, où elle rencontre Dennis Oppenheim, et entre en contact avec la scène artistique new-yorkaise. Sa première exposition à lieu en 1966, à la galerie Zunini à Paris où elle présente ses Peintures médicales. En 1968, au retour de la documenta IV, Tania Mouraud brûle toutes ses toiles, faisant de cet autodafé un acte public. En 1968, Tania Mouraud crée ses premiers Environnements, dits « Initiation Rooms ». Il s’agit d’espace blancs laqués, dans lesquels tout concourt à l’introspection. Appréhender l’espace d’une façon psychosensorielle, prendre conscience de soi à travers les perceptions. Tania Mouraud envisage ces espaces comme une pièce à ajouter dans nos appartements ; « un supplément d’espace pour un supplément d’âme » comme le dit Pierre Restany. Tania Mouraud suit des cours de logique mathématique au Centre universitaire de Vincennes, puis part pendant 6 ans en Inde au Kerala. Elle y séjourne toujours six mois par an. En 1975, Tania Mouraud réalise des installations in situ dites « Art Spaces » dans lesquelles de courtes phrases écrites sur des bâches de plastique de chantier à la dimension des murs et interrogent les conditions de la perception visuelle et amènent vertigineusement le spectateur à prendre conscience en profondeur de ce qu’il est en train de faire. «SEEING». Tania Mouraud poursuit cette problématique en fondant le groupe TRANS avec Thierry Kuntzel puis avec Jon Gibson à travers des installations. Tania Mouraud expose alors au PS1 de New York, elle y rencontre Dara Birnbaum et Dan Graham. Cette même année, elle commence à enseigner à l’École régionale supérieure d’expression plastique de Tourcoing. Elle débute dans cette période ses « Wall paintings » : il s’agit de d’immenses lettres peintes en noir, très étirées, rectilignes, très rapprochées, presque illisibles. Elles forment un mot ou parfois une phrase comme c'est la cas de « I HAVE A DREAM » ou encore en 1989 « WYSIWIG» (What you see is what you get) à la BPI du Centre Georges-Pompidou. Elle déclare : «''L’écriture fortement allongée a adopté un caractère d’illisibilité, mais il y aura toujours une personne pour la déchiffrer. Je parle pour cette personne. C’est une confidence.» À partir du milieu des années 1980, diverses séries photographiques voient le jour, notamment ''Made in Palace, composée de photos en noir et blanc prises au cours des « gay parties » d’un club parisien, montrant des espaces mouvementés et multisensoriels par un travail de flous. Pour l’artiste, il y a là un lien entre peinture et photographie. D’autres séries apparaissent jusqu’en 1992, composées de photos d’objets kitsch dans différents endroits. « Les Vitrines » ou encore «'' Les Rétrovisées ». Dans la continuité de ses peintures photographiques, Tania Mouraud présente en 2008 une nouvelle série « ''Borderland », montrant le reflet de paysages sur les "round baler" de paille. Elle réalise d'autres séries comme Rubato réalisée dans les plantations d'hévéas au Kerala; Désastre qui porte sur les béances créées lors de la destruction de la forêt ou encore Balafres sur les mines à ciel ouvert en Allemagne. Elle intervient régulièrement dans la cité. En 1977, Tania Mouraud organise sa première « City performance » : 54 panneaux d'affichage sont investis dans Paris sur lesquelles le mot « NI » est écrit en 4x3 mètres, dans plusieurs arrondissements parisiens. « Négation absolue, déni d’autant plus troublant qu’il ne dit pas ce qu’il vise. Cette opération semble bien se constituer en résistance aux formes habituelles du discours publicitaire, et de la sphère marchande au service de laquelle il se place ''» . En 1993, Tania Mouraud réalise « Appartement 374 », une intervention permanente dans un appartement de l’Unité d’habitation Le Corbusier à Firminy. Les signes codifiés des gens du voyage sont sablés sur les vitres de la salle de séjour, transformée en « maison accueillante ». En 1996, elle sème 4000 petites médailles marquées du mot love dans les rues de New York, à la Fondation Cartier et à Metz pour la fête de la mirabelle. Dans les années 1990, Tania Mouraud s'intéresse progressivement à la vidéo, "j’ai pris l’habitude de me promener avec un caméscope et, peu à peu, l’idée s’est imposée." le début du XXIe siècle marque un nouveau tournant pour l'artiste où la pratique de la vidéo devient une part importante de son œuvre. Parmi les principales créations : *« Sightseeing », ''2002. Un paysage hivernal, brumeux, filmé à travers une vitre embuée, défile sous nos yeux, escorté d’un air incisif de clarinette klezmer. Pendant sept minutes, la route est une montée d’angoisse, jusqu’à l’arrêt, enfin : en face, un chemin amène fixement notre regard sur un lieu dont on ne s’approchera pas. On lit alors qu’il s’agit du Camp de concentration de Natzwiller-Struthof, qui se trouve en Alsace . "la mémoire nous induit en erreur en nous donnant l’illusion d’un voyage en train, alors que tous les signes d’un voyage en voiture sont présents dans l’image." *« La Curée », 2003. Des chiens de chasse à courre dévorent dans un ralenti sensuel, de la viande crue. "ce film est une ode à la vie. Il y a comme une violence. Mais en réalité, quand tu regardes, ce sont les peaux, les poils, c’est une chorégraphie de corps ... Les chiens sont heureux parce que c’est leur récompense. Ils n’ont pas l’air méchants. C’est peut-être aussi la violence de l’érotisme..." *« Le verger » ,2003. Des images de fleurs aux couleurs vives alternent avec des images de guerre dans un rythme difficilement soutenable et dans un air lourd et métallique, ponctué de cris déchirants . Le Verger est immédiatement exposé au Fonds régional d'art contemporain de Basse-Normandie. *« La Fabrique », 2006. Installations vidéo, filmée en Inde, qui sera exposée dans plusieurs villes en France, et notamment à la Foire internationale d'art contemporain représentée par la galerie Dominique Fiat, puis en Californie, puis au Canada et enfin à Saint-Pétersburg. "Les visages de 108 ouvriers et ouvrières sur une multitude de moniteurs dans le son assourdissant des métiers à tisser fixent le visiteur en accomplissant un travail mécanique. Les corps disloqués de ces travailleurs sont le moteur d'une étrange fabrique..." *« Roaming », 2009. Installation vidéo est exposée au musée de la chasse et de la nature à Paris. Dans un communiqué de presse pour le vernissage en 2008 de Roaming, Borderland on lira que cette création « témoigne de son exceptionnelle maîtrise de l’art vidéo. Prises en noir et blanc, les images de sous-bois obscurs et de miradors sont retraitées de manière à devenir presque abstraites puis accompagnées d’une création acoustique qui accentue leur caractère dramatique. Saisis dans la lumière du crépuscule et magnifiés par le travail de l’artiste, ces morceaux de nature deviennent des métaphores de la condition humaine, de la violence, de la solitude et de la mort » . *« Ad Infinitum », 2009. Immense installation vidéo à la chapelle de l’oratoire de Nantes. Projetées à l'intérieur de la chapelle, des baleines filmées de près apparaissent et disparaissent dans une eau trouble et noire. Pour Tania Mouraud, « L’ensemble évoque la supplique du vivant, le gémissement de la nature nous suppliant d’arrêter le carnage écologique mais aussi notre propre gémissement d’enfant face à l’inconnu, la disparition de la communication, de l’amour ». "Le montage d’Ad Infinitum est une chorégraphie" *« Once upon a time », 2012. Gigantesque projection sur le building du City Hall de Toronto lors de la Nuit Blanche 2012. « Once Upon a Time montre un univers machinique qui attaque le vivant, et on a l’impression, au moment où la scie rentre dans l’arbre, qu’elle entre dans notre propre corps. » *« Ad Nauseam », 2014. Immense triptyque vidéo au musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne. |Projetées dans une immense salle, trois vidéos collées entre elles montrent une usine de recyclage de livres. Les vidéos sont dénuées de toute présence humaine, on ne peut y voir qu'une série de machine entassant, puis broyant des milliers de livres. L'installation est accompagnée d'une création sonore de Tania Mouraud faite en collaboration avec l'IRCAM. Un drone aléatoire reprenant le son des machines broyant les livres est généré en permanence . Son et Performances sonores Tania Mouraud fonde en 2002 le groupe d’expérimentation musicale « Unité de Production » avec Christian Atabekian, Ruben Garci, Pierre Petit, Cyprien Quairiat, Marie-Odile Sambourg, Sylvain Souque et Baptiste Vandeweydeveldt. Puis elle suit un cursus musical via Internet à l’université de Berklee. Depuis J.I.T à Brest (2008) , elle réalise en solo des performances d'improvisation live accompagnant ses vidéos. En 2008 à Béton Salon de Paris, puis la même année, au Centre d'art passerelle de Brest, au musée de la chasse et de la nature de Paris, puis au Lieu unique de Nantes, pendant la Nuit Blanche 2012 à la Gare d'Austerlitz ainsi qu'au Mac/Val lors de son exposition Ad Nauseam en 2014. Un art social En 1977, Tania Mouraud organise sa première « City performance » : 54 panneaux d'affichage sont investis dans Paris sur lesquelles le mot « NI » est écrit en 4x3 mètres, dans plusieurs arrondissements parisiens. « Négation absolue, déni d’autant plus troublant qu’il ne dit pas ce qu’il vise. Cette opération semble bien se constituer en résistance aux formes habituelles du discours publicitaire, et de la sphère marchande au service de laquelle il se place » écrit Arnauld Pierre. En 1993, Tania Mouraud réalise « Appartement 374 », une intervention permanente dans un appartement de l’Unité d’habitation Le Corbusier à Firminy. Les signes codifiés des gens du voyage sont sablés sur les vitres de la salle de séjour, transformée en « maison accueillante ». Pendant la durée de l'exposition, des croissants étaient distribués gratuitement au public. En 1996, elle sème 4000 petites médailles marquées du mot love dans les rues de New York, à la Fondation Cartier et à Metz pour la fête de la mirabelle. Cette même année, elle expose Le Silence des héros pour l’exposition Territoires occupés à Zweibrücken, en Allemagne. Le long des murs de la pièce, des drapeaux rouges et noirs sont enroulés et posés contre le mur. Œuvres Installations permanentes *WYSIWYG (1989-2007) - Wall painting, Bibliothèque publique d’information, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris, France *La Curée (2004) - Installation vidéo, musée de la chasse et de la nature, château de Chambord, France *HCYS? (2005) - Impression sur bâche, collection FRAC Lorraine, Metz, France *DDDDLH (2006-2008) - Bas-relief, commande du conseil général du Val-de-Marne dans le cadre du 1 % artistique, collège Fernande-Flagon, Valenton, France Filmographie *2014 : "Ad Nauseam", installation vidéo *2011 : "Once upon a time", installation vidéo *2009 : Ad Infinitum, installation vidéo *2008 : Roaming, installation vidéo *2007 : Note Book, 28 vidéos présentées sur un Ipod, durée 1h15 *2006 : La Fabrique, installation vidéo *2006 : Façade, installation vidéo *2006 : Ballads, DVD vidéo, 8 volumes de 3 vidéos chacun *2005 : Prime Time, DVD vidéo, son Tania Mouraud, 7’23’’ *2005 : Or Donc, DVD vidéo, 10’48’’ *2005 : Momentum, performance vidéo, 17' *2004 : La Curée, DVD vidéo, boucle 2’ *2004 : Myriam Hamagdalit, DVD vidéo, 17' *2003 : Le Verger, installation DVD vidéo, 5’37’’ *2002 : Sightseeing, DVD vidéo, 1’48’’ *2001 : Invitation, DVD vidéo, 4’30’’ Expositions personnelles (Liste non exhaustive) *2015 : Tania Mouraud, Une Rétrospective, Centre Georges Pompidou Metz *2014 : Exhausted laughters, musée d'art moderne de Saint-Etienne *2014 : Ad Nauseam, au musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne (MAC/VAL) *2010 : Une pièce de plus, Centre de création contemporaine de Tours|Centre de création contemporaine, Tours, France *2010 : No Name, Slought Foundation, Philadelphie *2009 : Ad Infinitum, musée des beaux-arts, Nantes, France *2009 : Borderland, galerie Dominique Fiat, Paris, France *2008 : Roaming, musée de la chasse et de la nature, Paris, France *2008 : J.I.T, Just in Time, La Passerelle, Brest, France *2008 : Back from India, Performance sonore projection vidéo, Bétonsalon, Paris, France *2006 : La Fabrique, Grand Central Art Center, Santa Ana, Californie, USA *2006 : Façade, Nuit Blanche, musée de la chasse et de la nature, Paris, France *2005 : City Performance N°1, FRAC Lorraine, Metz, France *2004 : Du pain et des jeux, galerie Arc en Ciel, Liévin, France *2004 : Centre d'Art Sallaumines, France *2004 : Tania Mouraud, Centre d'Arts Plastiques de Saint-Fons, France *2003 : Le Verger, FRAC Basse Normandie, Caen, France *2003 : La Box, Bourges, France *2001 : Impressions, Centre d’art Le Parvis, Ibos, France *2001 : Décorations, Le Triangle, Rennes, France *2001 : Tania Mouraud, Patricia Faure Gallery, Los Angeles, Californie *2000 : Route # 1,13 Quai Voltaire, Caisse des dépôts et consignations, Paris *2000 : A collection, California State University, Long Beach *1999 : Made in Palace, Galerie Rabouan Moussion, Paris *1999 : Hammer project n°1 : Tania Mouraud, Los Angeles, USA *1999 : World Signs IV, the City Museum, Stoke on Trent, England *1998 : World Signs III, Maidstone Library Gallery, Kent, Kent *1998 : Cityscape, Galerie Fernand Léger, Ivry-sur-Seine, France *1998 : World signs II, Riverside Studios, Londres *1997 : World Signs I, The Herbert Read Gallery, Canterbury, Kent, GB *1997 : Tania Mouraud, musée de Savernes, France *1997 : Tania Mouraud, Kent Institute of Art & Design, Canterbury, GB *1996 : DIEUCOMPTELESLARMESDESFEMMES, Le Quartier, Quimper, France *1996 : Ballades de Tania à la Fête de la Mirabelle, Metz, France *1994 : De la Décoration à la Décoration, Gemeente museum, Arnhem, Hollande *1992 : Fait main, École des Beaux-arts, Tourcoing, France *1992 : Faire art, Galerie Gabrielle Maubrie, Paris *1992 : The Power Plant, Toronto, Canada *1990 : Centre Loisirs et Rencontres, Clermont-Ferrand, France *1990 : Galerie Gabrielle Maubrie, Paris *1989 : BLACK POWER ici là, CAC Pablo Neruda, Corbeil-Essonnes, France *1989 : Tania Mouraud : 1969-1989, La Criée, Rennes, France *1989 : BLACK POWER, galerie De Lege Ruimte, Bruges, France *1989 : BLACK POWER, «vu ou lu», Galerie Gabrielle Maubrie, Paris *1988 : Words, Riverside Studios, Londres *1987 : Garden Shooting, galerie Contretype, Bruxelles *1986 : Vitrines, musée de la photographie, Charleroi, Belgique *1986 : Garden Shooting, Maison de la Culture, Amiens, France *1983 : Ah! Paris, galerie Samia Saouma, Paris *1983 : Vitrines, Maison du Temps Libre, Marne-la-Vallée, France *1983 : Schaufenster in Paris, galerie Wilde, Cologne *1980 : City Performance n°2, 60 affiches, Lyon, France *1978 : Kairos (performance), Franklin Furnace, New York *1978 : City Performance n°1, 54 affiches, Paris *1977 : Art Space n°5, special project, PSI, New York *1976 : Art Space n°1, 2, 3, Chez Malabar et Cunégonde, Nice, France *1975 : Galerie 33 (rue Campagne Première), Paris *1974 : Galerie Yellow Now, Liège (catalogue) *1973 : ARC 2, (musique Jon Gibson), musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris *1972 : Galerie Françoise Lambert, Milan *1971 : Galerie Rive Droite, Paris *1971 : Galerie LP 200, Caliche Ligure *1971 : Galerie Ben doute de tout, Nice *1971 : Galerie Apollinaire, Milan *1971 : Galerie LP 220 (avec les musiciens : La Monte Young, Terry Riley, Pandit Pran Nath), Turin *1968 : Galerie Rive Droite (musique Éliane Radigue), Paris *1966 : Galerie Mensch, Hambourg *1966 : Galerie Zunini, Paris Expositions collectives (Liste non exhaustive) *2009 : elles@pompidou, Centre Pompidou, Paris, France *2009 : Universal Code, The Power Plant, Toronto, Canada *2009 : Blind Chance & Possible Futures, Nieuwe Vide, Haarlem, Pays-Bas *2008 : Regarde de tous tes yeux, regarde - L’art contemporain de Georges Perec, musée des beaux-arts de Nantes ; musée des beaux-arts de Dole, France *2008 : Stratégies de l’histoire / Stratégies de l’art - Biennale de Goumri, Académie des Beaux-Arts de Goumri, Arménie Opera, an artists film selection, Tate Britain, Londres *2008 : Œuvres en papier, Galerie Dominique Fiat, Paris, France *2007 : !REVOLUTION?, Kunsthalle, Budapest, Hongrie *2007 : Sublime Objects / Sublimes Objets / Obiecte Sublime, Mnac Bucarest, Roumanie *2007 : Periskop, La Passerelle, Brest, France *2007 : Le Quartier fête ses 16 ans, Le Quartier, Quimper, France *2006 : Videogramma, Centre d'arts plastiques, Saint-Fons, France *2006 : Chassez le naturel..., Domaine national de Chambord, France *2006 : Verdunklung/Darkening, Kunsthaus, Stuttgart, Allemagne, commissaire : Arianne Müller *2006 : La Force de l'Art, Grand Palais, Paris, commissaire : Anne Tronche *2006 : Collection permanente, musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris, France *2005 : Marie-Madeleine contemporaine, hospice Comtesse, Lille, France *2005 : La photographie à l’épreuve, musée d’art moderne, Saint-Étienne, France *2005 : Best of, galerie Dominique Fiat, Paris *2005 : Doute et Hypothèse, Galerie Aponia, Villiers-sur-Marne, France *2005 : Chassez le naturel..., château de Chambord, France *2005 : Ah Dieu que la guerre est jolie !, FRAC Basse-Normandie, France *2005 : Le chant rythmique de l’esprit, Espace de l’Art concret, Mouans Sartoux, France, commissariat Dominique Boudou *2005 : Wonder women, FRAC Lorraine, Metz, France *2005 : Le corps dans l’art contemporain, théâtre de Privas, France *2005 : Climats, cyclothymie des paysages, Vassivière, France *2005 : Forever, Passage de Retz, Paris *2005 : Dessins d’artistes, l’écoleIUFM, Paris *2005 : Collection Vicky Remy, musée de Saint-Étienne, France *2004 : Art et grandeur nature, La Courneuve, France *2004 : Marie Madeleine, musée des arts de Toulon, France *2002 : Les années 70, musée d’art contemporain, CAPC, Bordeaux, France *2002 : Sans commune mesure, musée d’art moderne Lille Métropole, Villeneuve-d’Ascq, France *2000 : Voyager à la verticale, Maison de la Villette-Parc de la Villette, Paris *1998 : Tania Mouraud et Niek Van de Steeg, Théâtre des Arts, Cergy-Pontoise, France *1997 : Amours, Fondation Cartier pour l’art contemporain, Paris *1997 : Sous le manteau, Galerie Thaddeus Ropac, Paris *1997 : bourse d’art monumental, Credac, Ivry, France *1997 : Vraiment: féminisme et art, Le Magasin, Centre d’art de Grenoble, France *1997 : Petite fiction les pieds dans l’eau, FRAC Languedoc-Roussillon, France *1997 :Collection Camille: signatures de femmes, Épinal, France *1997 :From One Point To Another, Atelier Soardi, Nice, France *1997 :Flash, Power Plant, Toronto, Canada *1997 :Cinq ans d’acquisition, FRAC Alsace, Strasbourg, France *1997 :Histoires de blanc et noir, Prague, République tchèque *1997 :Teen Tonic, FRAC Poitou Charentes, Angoulême, France *1997 :Crossroad, City Museum, Art Gallery, Stoke on Trent, Angleterre *1996 : Wall Drawings ‘96: B. McGee, T. Mouraud, M. Dean Veca, The Drawing Center, New York *1996 : Histoires de Blanc et Noir, curator Serge Lemoine, musée de Grenoble, France *1995 : Femininmasculin, MNAM, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris, New York *1995 : Passions Privées, ARC2, musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris *1995 : Collections/collection, musée de Saint-Étienne, France *1995 : Feux terrestres, Centre d’art contemporain, Sète, France *1994 : L’appartement de Ghislain-Mollet Vieville, MAMCO, Genève, Suisse *1994 : Logo non Logo,Thread Waxing Space, New York *1993 : La Donation Vicky Remy I et II, musée d’art moderne, Saint-Étienne, France *1990 : Art & Pub, MNAM, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris *1983 : Arc 2 : 1973/1983, musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris *1976 : Identités : Identifications, CAPC Bordeaux, France *1976 : Ambiente/Arte, Biennale de Venise, Italie *1972 : 60/72, 12 ans d’art contemporain en France, Grand Palais, Paris *1970 : Art Concept from Europe, Galerie Bonino, New York, USA Écrits sur Tania Mouraud Monographie * 2015, Tania Mouraud, Une Rétrospective, catalogue, Centre Pompidou Metz * 2014, Tania Mouraud, Ad Nauseam, catalogue, Mac/Val * 2014, Tania Mouraud, exhausted laughters, catalogue, musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Saint-Étienne * 2004, Tania Mouraud, textes de Arnauld Pierre, Éditions Flammarion Autres * 2015 : "Tania Mouraud: Engagée volontairement", Piguet Philippe, L'Œil n°678, avril 2015 "Tania Mouraud, méditation spirituelle", Anne Tronche, Artpress N°420, 21 mars 2015 "Tania Mouraud, la fureur et la rage", Emmanuelle Lequeux, LeMonde, 9 janvier 2015 "Tania Mouraud. Une rétrospective", entretien avec Philippe Piguet, Art Absolument n°64, 12 mars 2015 * 2009 : Tania Mouraud, On the roads, collection "L'art en écrit", éditions Jannink, Paris *2008 : «Entretien avec Tania Mouraud, peintre autrement», Valérie Da Costa et Alain Berland, Particules, n°20, juin - juillet - août «Transactions mitigées au Grand Palais», Le Monde, 28 octobre «La Fiac crée un beau désordre à la Cour carrée et trop de sagesse au Grand Palais», Philippe DAGEN, Le Monde, 25 octobre «Der Clown traegt Rot, Weiss, Blau und Sterne», Angelika Heinick, Frankfuerter Allgemeine Zeitung (Allemagne), 25 octobre «Fiac frileuse Slick rieuse», http://www.connaissancedesarts.com , 24 octobre «Fiac : choses vues», http://lunettesrouges.blog.lemonde.fr/, 24 octobre «Investir avec art dans le filon jeune à la Fiac», Béatrice de Rochebouët, Le Figaro, 24 octobre «Le nec plus... ultra contemporain»,L'Œil, octobre «Les créateurs font leur show à la FIAC», Roxana Azimi, Le Monde, 15 octobre «Tania Mouraud», Made in Street (Pologne), n°3, février *2007 : «Harmonieux Chaos», AD, Gaelle Cotton, octobre «Paris Photo», Blog Lunettes rouges, 17 novembre *2006 : «Carte Blanche: Tania Mouraud», Archistorm, juillet-août «La France de l’Art, Expo 7 : «Ecart», entretien avec Anne Tronche», Beaux Arts magazine, mai «Or donc», www.jowebzine.com, Perrine Le Querrec, janvier «Or donc», www.paris-art.com, Christine André, janvier «Tania Mouraud»,www.paris-art.com, Pierre-Evariste Douaire, janvier « Les propositions radicales de Tania Mouraud», Connaissance des arts, Damien Sausset, février « Graphisme Typographie Histoire», Roxane Jubert, préface de Serge Lemoine, éd. Flammarion, p. 373 et 415, février « Galerie Dominique Fiat, Tania Mouraud», Le Monde, Harry Bellet, 11 février Reviews, art press, Valérie Da Costa, mars *2005 : «Wonder Woman, impertinence au FRAC», Le Républicain lorrain, 8 février « Wonder Woman», Le Jeudi, 24 février « Femmes en œuvre», Le Républicain lorrain, 6 mars « Cinglantes super nanas», Est républicain, 6 mars www.art-themagazine.com, juin Le Monde, Harry Bellet, 4 août « L’esprit de Géométrie», Le Figaro Magazine, 3 décembre Beaux Arts magazine, décembre *2004 : «Tania Mouraud : le son et le silence», Jean-Yves Bosseur, Parade, février « Tania Mouraud, Jean-Marc Huitorel», art press, janvier *1997 : «From One Point To Another», Atelier Soardi, Nice « Collections/Collection», musée d’art moderne, Saint-Étienne» « Sous le manteau», Galerie Thaddeus Ropac, Paris *1996 : «Tania Mouraud», Catalogue de l’exposition DIEUCOMPTELESLARMESDESFEMMES Le Quartier Quimper textes de Dominique Abensour et Robert Fleck. « Tania Mouraud», Arts Info n° 78 Délégation aux Arts Plastiques Paris « Tania Mouraud» : les bannières, et la rose», Dominique Boudou Beaux Arts, n°142, Paris « Mouraud compte les larmes de Dieu», Hervé Gauville, Libération 24/25 février, Paris Agenda international de l’art 1996,Les éditions internationales de l’art, Paris « La caisse des dépôts dépose ses caisses», Élisabeth Lebovici, 2 Libération, 2 fév. « Saint-Étienne, lieu d’excellence de l’art contemporain», Le Monde, 13/01 « Wall drawings ‘96», catalogue de l’exposition, The Drawing Center, New York « Drawings dare to compete...» Dinitia Smith, The New York Times, Jan. 15, New York « Ballade artistique à Soho», Pascale Richard, France Amérique, New York « Monument et Modernité», Espace Electra, Paris « Histoires de Blanc et Noir», musée de Grenoble, Stiftung für Konkrete Kunst, Reutlingen, Allemagne *1995 : « Crossroad», catalogue de l’exposition, Kent Institute of Art and Design, Canterbury « Territoires occupés», catalogue de l’exposition, FRAC Lorraine « Art minimal et conceptuel», Ghislain Mollet-Viéville, Skira, Paris « Avant garde walk a Venezia», catalogue de l’exposition « Lieux de passage Marseille», L’Observatoire n°4 « Chez l’un l’autre», catalogue de l’exposition, Paris édition Anton Weller « Fragments d’un paysage amoureux», catalogue de l’exposition Actes sud Bienale Venedig Ein Rundgang Wolfang Träger Kunstforum International n°131 *1994 : «De la décoration à la décoration», catalogue de l’exposition, Gemeente Muséum Arnhem avec des textes de Mirjam Westonet et Michel Pastoureau « De la décoration à la décoration», Irène Constandse Uit Arnhem, avril 1994, Arnhem « Tania Mouraud remix», interview avec Ginette Lemaitre et Elein Fleiss, Paris Purple Prose, été « Beats Pulsares», catalogue de la collection de la Caisse des Dépôts et Consignations Paris, texte de Guy Tortosa Musée d’art moderne et contemporain, catalogue MAMCO, Genève « Tania Mouraud», Zeggen zonder te zeggen Cornel Bierens, Hedendaagse « Franse Kunst in Nederland», Association artistique d’action artistique France Kunst, avril 1994, p. 20 « One more night...Zu Tania Mouraud Meditationsraum», Pierre Restany in Meta 4 Radical Chic, Stuttgart, 1993, p 103-109 « Chez l’un l’autre 1», catalogue de l’exposition, Paris, Éditions Anton Weller « Franse Kunst...» Wim van der Beek De Telegraph 8/4/1994, Hollande « De Nulgraad van het Schilderen Janneke Wesseling», 15/4/1994, Hollande « Politiek werk van Tania Mouraud», Zondagkraut 3/4/1994 Klei Duimpje in borstzak generaal Martin Peiterse De Gelderlander 1/4/1994, Nimègue « Tania Mouraud... « Yvonne Jansen Apeldoornse Courant 30/4/1994, Arnhem « Met een gasmasker... « Marianne Vermeijden, NCR, 25/3/1994, Amsterdam *1993 : «Tania Mouraud», catalogue de l’exposition Fait main, Tourcoing, ERSEP, texte de Guy Tortosa, entretien avec Anne Tronche « Public & Privé», catalogue de l’exposition, Édimbourg, 1993, p 66 « Infi nito Silenzio», catalogue de l’exposition, CRAC FRAC Alsace, Françoise Dcros, p. n°30 « I have a dream» p. 46, Evelyne Durand p. 80, BLOC-NOTES n°2 printemps 93 « Woman Is Beautiful», Wassingue n°3, Lille « Tania Mouraud, l’Art est public», Guy Tortosa, Unité Tania Mouraud Yves Aupetitallot, Omnibus, Gazette trimestrielle sur l’Art contemporain, n°6, juin 1993 « La Donation Vicky Remy», catalogue de l’exposition, Saint-Étienne, p. 56 « Tania Mouraud : Ni ceci, ni cela», Sans Titre n°20, La Madeleine *1992 : «Génériques», Art Press n° 175, Paris « Information Dienst», Kunstlerhauss, Stuttgart « Tania Mouraud, Mots de formes», Élisabeth Lebovici, Libération 19/11/92 «Tania Mouraud, Fait Main», Art Presence n1, Pléneuf-Val-André « The News» Brigitte Cornaud, Galerie Magazine International Édition, p. 9 « Tania Mouraud», catalogue de l’exposition, The Power Plant, Toronto, texte de Louise Dompierre, interview avec Ian Wallace Dictionnaire de l’Art moderne et contemporain de Gérard Durozoi (Hazan) « Tania Mouraud May celebrate the Power Plant « Artline « Tania Mouraud : Apologie des Amateurs», entretien avec Vanina Costa, Kanal Europe Contemporain n°2, avril-mai 1992 « Portraits d’une capitale de Daguerre à William Klein», collections photographiques du musée Carnavalet Mois de la photo à Paris, Collections photographiques du musée Carnavalet, p. 199 *1991 : «Portrait d’Artiste : Tania Mouraud», La Gazette des Historiens d’art, dossier l’Art et les Femmes, nov.-déc 91 n°7, Camille Morineau « La Photographie dans les Collections de la Maison de la Culture», catalogue de l’exposition, Amiens *1989 : «Report from Paris I...», Tony Godfrey Art In America n°10, New York « Tania Mouraud, Black Power», Catherine Kempeneers Opus International n°115, Paris « Tania Mouraud, Au-delà de l’image», Mo Gourmelon le carreres, Arte Factum n°30, 1989, Anvers « Tania Mouraud in De Lege Ruimte», Pro, Bruges « There is no French Art», Nadine Descendre, Le Magasin PUBLIC n°4, Grenoble « Tania Mouraud, Black Power, Ici, Là», Alain Leduc, Artension n°8, Rouen « Tania Mouraud» Catherine Grout, art press, n°134, Paris *1983 : «Le lèche-vitrines de Tania Mouraud», Christian Caujolle Libération, 2/11/1983 Paris « De l’avant-garde à l’avenir», Gilles de Bure, Vogue Hommes, octobre 1983 n°63, Paris « Garden Shooting», Plages n°21, Paris « Tania Mouraud», Anne Dagbert, Part Press n°76, Paris « Vitrines», catalogue de l’exposition Les bénéfices d’un inventaire, Jean-François Chevrier, maison du Temps libre, Marne-la-Vallée « Textographies», catalogue de l’exposition, centre culturel communal du Plessis-Robinson « Tania Mouraud et Pierre Petit», Gérard Durozoy, Canalmanach, avril 1983, Paris « Tania Mouraud...» Bernard Delage, Diagonal n°46, Paris « Tania Mouraud», Dominique Carré, Les Nouvelles littéraires n°2880, Paris « FRAC Poitou-Charentes, Premières Acquisitions», catalogue de la collection, Poitiers « ARC 1973 1983», catalogue de l’exposition, musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris « Overlay», Lucy Lippard Pantheon Books, New York *1982 : «Traces d’elles», catalogue, maison de la Culture, Aulnay-sous-Bois *1981 : «Images Fabriquées», Elizabeth Couturier, art press, janvier 1981, Paris « Typish Frau», Catalogue Bonner Kunstverein, Bonn *1980 : «Mouvements/Corps», France Photographie, Paris « Mouvements/Corps», Catalogue Viviane Esders, Paris « Images Fabriquées», Catalogue Viviane Esders, Paris « Onze artistes européens et Lyon», Jacqueline Rozier, Le Journal, 23/6/1980, Lyon « Lyon, Carrefour européen», Michel Nuridsany, Le Figaro 18/7/1980, Paris « Europe 80», Catalogue ELAC, Lyon 1980 « Tania Mouraud «, Performance dans la ville», Xavier Girard, Cahiers de l’École sociologique interrogative n°1, 1980, Paris « Paysage sonore urbain», Bernard Delage, Plan Construction, 1980, Paris *1979 : «estuale», le parole e le immagini», Flavio Caroli, Gabriele Mazzotta ed., Milano « Words», Catalogue Bochum Museum, Bochum « Les Femmes et l’Art contemporain», Christine Maurice, Encyclopædia Universalis, Paris « Artitudes», François Pluchart, Catalogue Galerie d’Art contemporain des musées de Nice, Nice « Words», Catalogue Palazzo Ducale, Gênes, 1979 « 03 23 03», Catalogue Galeries nationales d’Art contemporain, Montréal « Art actuel n°5», Skira Annuel, Weber S.A. éd., Genève La Pratica Politica», Catalogue Galleria Civica, Modena *1978 : «City performance n°1», Bernard Blistène, Flash Art 80/81, Milan « Occupation textuelle de Tania Mouraud», Le Monde, 25/01/1978, Paris « Les «Ni» de Tania Mouraud», Nathalie Mei, Libération, Paris « Ni», Georgina Oliver, The Paris Metro, 18/01/78, Paris « Le Ni de Tania», Hélène Mathieu, Marie-Claire, Paris « Ni, le cri de Tania dans la ville», Pierre Cabane, Le Matin, 11/01/1978, Paris « Les affi ches en jeu», Xavier Girard, 34-44, université de Paris-VI, Paris « City performance n°1», Xavier Girard, l’Humidité n°25, Paris « Arte e communicazione diversa», Tra 4/5, Parme « Arte e Pratica Politica», éd. Tra, Parma « Focus», Catalogue Centre culturel du Marais, Paris « Tania Mouraud», Arts plastiques enseignement, Paris « From the Center, Feminist essays on womens art», Lucy Lippart, Ed. Dutton & Co, New York *1977 : Trans, + - 0, n°17, Genval-Lac Ghislain Mollet-Viéville,Trans, + - 0, n°16, Genval-Lac « Tania Mouraud», Flash Ar, mai-juin 77, Milan Trans, Info artitudes, janv. 77, Paris Ghislain Mollet-Viéville, Vogue, avril 77, New York Trans, Maïten bouisset, Quotidien de Paris, 15/16.1.77, Paris Trans, J.J. Levêque, Quotidien de Paris, 13/1/77, Paris « Tania Mouraud at PS1», John Perreault, The Soho Weekly News, 22/9/77, New York « Contemporary Artists», Colyn Naylor, Hilmarton Manor Press, Calne (UK) « Spaces, Heresies», New York *1976 : «The Pains and Pleasures of Rebirth : Women’s body art», Lucy Lippart, Art in america n°3 « Ambiente/Arte», Germano Celant, Édition de la biennale de Venezia, Venezia « Aspects de la photographie dans l’art contemporain», Carole Naggar, Zoom n°38, Paris « Art spaces», Germano Celant, Studio International, septembre-octobre 1976, Londres *1975 : «Art, Action, Participation», Franck Popper, Studio Vista, Londres « Les voyages de Tania Mouraud», Aline Dallier, Opus n°56, Paris *1974 : «Tania Mouraud», Liza Bear, Avalanche, New York * 1973 : «Tania Mouraud : l’impuissance n’est pas mon fort», J.P. Ribes, Actuel, Paris « Tania Mouraud à l’ARC», Geneviève Breerette, Le Monde, Paris * 1972 : «Is name given to a form ?», François Pluchart, Artitudes, Paris * 1971 : «Iniziazioni», Tomaso Trini, domus n°497, Milan « L’expérience spirituelle», Bernard Borgeaud, Pariscope, n°146, Paris « Tania Mouraud», Catherine Millet, Lettres françaises, Paris « Les méditations de Mouraud», François Pluchart, Combat, Paris « Là-haut sur la colline», Daniel Habrekorn, Actuel n°8, Paris « Mouraud, Tania Mouraud», catalogue publié par LP220, Turin * 1970 : «Tania Mouraud», Tomaso Trini, Flash Art, Rome « L’Implicazione Negativa di Tania Mouraud «, Michele Perfetti, Corriere del Giorno, Milano « Blanc jusqu’au vertige», Bernard Borgeaud, Pariscope n°95, Paris « Tania Mouraud : Gagner sa mort», Paule Gauthier, Lettres françaises, Paris « One more night...», Pierre Restany, Galerie des Arts n°85, Paris Distinctions En 2009, Tania Mouraud est nommée au grade de chevalier dans l'ordre national du Mérite. En 2013, elle est nommée au grade de Chevalier dans l'ordre national de la Légion d'honneur. Références Liens externes * *Tania Mouraud. A Retrospective au Centre Pompidou-Metz *Ad-Nauseam au Mac/Val *Musée d'art moderne de Saint-Étienne Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Naissance en 1942